The utilization of wireless control systems avoids the problems and annoyances of installing wires to carry the control signals, as well as being limited to the immediate area of usage. Wireless remote control systems have been employed in a variety of different applications, including garage door openers, television and VCR controls, keyless door entry systems for automobiles, etc. Depending upon the application involved, the sophistication of the wireless remote control is varied, thus providing the degree of protection required. In other words, in those applications where safety is not of a great concern, and moderate reliability is acceptable, the circuits, technology and transmission protocol utilized in the remote control can be made to be very cost effective. In other situations, it can be realized that more sophisticated, and thus more costly remote controls may require complicated and expensive circuits and equipment.
The security of remote control devices has been enhanced by the utilization of encoded signals transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver. Digital codes have been a popular method of providing encoded signals so that each wireless remote transmitter operates with only a single receiver. With this arrangement, security is provided so that one transmitter cannot operate multiple receivers within which the security code has not been programmed.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for a reliable and cost effective remote wireless system. Another need exists for a remote wireless system for use with winches to provide reliable operation in motorized environments. Yet another need exists for a remote wireless system for use with winches mounted to vehicles.